Game night gone bad?
by DreamStar77
Summary: Game night! Zander always wins the games, but Stevie is no game. It's hard to win over Stevie's heart but even harder when a guy from Stevie's past comes along wanting to go against Zander. Who will Stevie chose? Zander? Chris? Or neither?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Happy Zevie Month! But anyway I'm so sorry that I've been MIA for awhile, life happens but I'm having major writer's block on Wedding Day, soooo I don't know what I'm going to do with that story tell me in your reviews if you think I should continue. Just review or tell me on twitter! This idea came to me when my siblings and I were playing. Enough of this and lets' get to reading shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own How to Rock or Twister.**

Stevie's POV

_Crash_!

"What on earth are you guys doing in there?!" I yell.

I stand there by the popcorn and chips waiting for Kevin or Nelson to answer. It's game night and of course of all places it's held at my house, but only dweedle dee and dweedle dum are here. While we were waiting for Zander and Kasey; I asked Kevin and Nelson to set p the mat for twister but they can't do that without breaking something!

"Uhh Stevie where's the broom at?" Kevin asked while he pops his head through the door.

"In the closet. Why?" I ask.

I don't even give him a chance to answer. Instead I go past him and find Nelson squatting down picking up big chunks of broken glass. When he looks up he drops the glass he has in his hand and looks at me wide eyed.

"Uhh Stevie its ok we can…"

"Guys what the hell why can't you" I stop mid sentence. "You know what I'm not even going to yell, I'll let you tell my mom that you broke her picture." I smirk at both of them. Kevin drops the broom and looks at me scarred.

"A-are you kidding me! Y-your mom is just like you but ten times wo-worse!" Nelson says while waving his hands around frantically.

The door bell rings and I turn on my heels to go answer it.

"Sucks to be you guys then huh?" I yell over my shoulder.

I answer the door to see Kasey there texting on her phone. What a surprise!

"Hey Kase" I say giving her a hug

"Hey" she responds. "So who's all here" she asks.

"Everyone except Zander." I tell her while closing the door.

"What's in the bag?" I ask as I point to the bag that's been in her hand but didn't notice. She follows me to the kitchen where I return my attention to the snacks as she sits in one of the chairs.

"Oh that's for our girl time later!" She announces excitedly.

"Girl time?" I question with a confused look on my face.

"Yes we are going to have girl time after game night when the boys go to sleep, ahh I have so much to tell you already Stevie!" she rambles excitedly.

Just as I open my mouth to say something I hear the door open and shut.

"Well since Zander is here now that's going to have to wait and we shall now begin game night!" I smirk knowing that I can get out of girl talk for now. I start walking towards the living room with the chips and drinks.

"This isn't over Stevana!" she comments using my full first name.

"Hey guys are ya ready?" I ask to no one in general as I set the snacks and coke on the table.

"Hey baby" Zander says coming to me. He opens his arms waiting for me to give him a hug. I easily slip into his arms and put my head on his chest while he puts his chin on top of my head.

"Alright enough with the mushy gushy stuff and let's play." Nelson says.

"Yeah I'm ready to kick butt!" Kevin basically shouts!

"Alright guys two people to a team and we need a referee." I say.

"I call Kasey!" Kevin shouts.

"I call Stevie!" Zander shouts at the same time Kevin shouts.

"Well I guess I'll be referee" Nelson says in a monotone.

"You guys are going down." Kevin says to Zander.

I just roll my eyes at how competitive Kevin is when it comes to game night (and eating contest).

"Team Zevie for the win!" Zander yells excitedly.

"Nah-uh Team Kavin!" Kasey yells defending her team.

"Calm down and let's start!" I say getting frustrated. Zander is to my right while Kasey is across from me and Kevin is across from Zander.

"Ok Zevie Left hand on the red circle." We both reach down and happen to reach for the same circle, except his hand lands on top of mine while his face is inches from mine. My breath hitches in my throat and I tense up but I quickly go back to normal and smirk, "Trying to hold my hand Z?" I question.

"Always baby" He says while winking at me.

I smirk at how he always tries to flirt with me, but sometimes I get this weird feeling in my stomach almost like it's in a knot every time he's near me or touches me; which is almost every breathing moment that we're together. I remember how I asked Kasey and she gave me this bull crap story of how we we're meant to be, or how I'm in love with him, she says that that 'knot' is just butterflies in my stomach. It's a bunch of nonsense to me.

But typical Zander he leaves his hand on top of mine. I almost miss the next instruction but Zander starts whispering in my ear that we need to put our right foot on the blue circle.

"Stevie quit zoning out and put your foot on the blue circle" Kevin and Nelson yell.

"Oh sorry guys."

"It's okay; we all know that she was thinking of me!" Zander says cockily.

"Z, can you be any more conceited?"

"For you? Anytime baby."

"You're so lame Zander" I say shoving him with my free right hand, causing him to lose balance and fall. Needless to say not only does he fall and cause us to lose the game, but he falls on top me. It all happens to quickly and before I know it his lips crash straight onto mine. His lips stay on my lips for a bit longer, before his tongue traces the seam of my lips; his left hand finds its way to my hair while the other one goes straight to my hip. I couldn't help but kiss back and wrap my arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"Ahem" I hear someone 'clear' their throat; most likely Kasey.

Zander and I jump apart and instantly stand up. I feel my cheeks turn hot, I try and use my hair as a curtain to hide from everyone; especially Kasey.

"Girl time, Right. Now." Kasey squeals

"Kaassseeeeyyyyyy" I groan as she grabs my arm and drags me to my room leaving the boys to question Zander.

**So yeah that's all I got for now, this will probably be a short little chapter story, probably no more than 5 chapters. I hope you liked it and if not well sorry I'm not sorry! Ha I love that saying! **

**Review Review Review Review Review Review Review :D**

**~DreamStar77~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so I felt kind of stupid because I forgot that I had already posted this and was about to repost it, but anyway this is just going to be me typing so hope you all enjoy. REVIEW!**

**WARNING: This is just a short filler chapter sadly.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot line.**

"Kasey, can we please go back to game night? You said we we're going to have girl time after game night and game night is still going on!" I yell as she just walks back and forth in front of me as I sit on my bed cross legged.

"Well yeah I said that BEFORE you had a little MAKE-OUT session with your best friend!"

"Kase, you don't have to YELL I'm RIGHT HERE!" I say mocking her.

"I knew you liked him!" Kasey said changing the subject while jumping on my bed so she's in front of me.

"WHAT?! I don't like him!"

"Yes you do, everytime you…" Kasey began but was interrupted.

_Knock Knock_

"Hey can we come in?" I hear Kevin say and then I hear Zander. It almost sounds like he's squirming and begging to Nelson and Kevin about something all I hear is _"No, c'mon guys please" _and_ "Don't make me." _I guess he thought he was whispering and that we couldn't hear them. I quickly look at Kasey and shake my head no; not really wanting to face Zander after our awkward kiss in front of our best friends/band mates. Kasey just looks at me with a huge grin on her face and gives me a thumbs up.

"Yeah, come in!" Kasey says obviously ignoring me. Nelson opens the door and in comes Kevin holding Zander bridal style; Kevin sets Zander next to me on the bed and gets Kasey by the arm and gently tugs her. Kasey follows Kevin out of my room with Nelson closing the door behind them.

"So, how have you been?" Zander says trying to start a conversation, but only making things awkward. We might as well talk about the kiss, if we don't our friendship will suffer, along with the band.

"Z?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

**Cliffhanger! This is a really horribly short chapter; it's more of a filler chapter. I hope you enjoyed and **_**please review**_** (believe it or not it helps)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I felt really bad about leaving you guy's right there, but here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Zander's POV**

Think of something before she gets suspicious idiot "Umm…well… we just fell and my lips just happened to meet you lips…" I mentally face palm myself, did I just really give my best friend/ crush that excuse, nice going buddy now she will never know that you like her.

"Zander?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you really kiss me?"

"Alright the truth is…"

_Knock knock. _"Can you guys hurry up? We're hungry out here!" Kevin said as he came in the room with Nelson behind him.

"Um actually we were kind of talking…" Stevie said before being interrupted by Zander. "Yeah Stevie these guys are hungry, you know what almost happened to Mr. March when Kevin didn't get to eat a snack*."With that being said Zander followed the guys out of the room to go find food.

'_Robbins you got out of it this time' _I thought_ 'but I will find out why you kissed me.' _ I go downstairs feeling tired and annoyed. I walk into the kitchen and see the boys making a mess like usual making who knows what.

_DingDong_

"Kasey can you get that, I just sat down."

"Sure" she says as she's walking past me to do the door

"You're cute, but who are you?" I hear Kasey ask, Zander is suddenly looking up from what he was making and goes to see who is at the door, because nobody that Kasey Simon says is cute should be at his best friends door. He makes his way to the door, leaving Kevin and Nelson to making the food. I get up and walk to the door to see who Kasey is talking about.

"Who are _you_?" I hear Zander ask harshly.

"I'm Chris is Stevie here?" I hear as I approach the door.

***Did you guys catch my How to Rock a camping trip reference? Well I'm going to leave it there! So who do you think this Chris guy is? How does he know Stevie? Why is Zander being such a pain? I really thought this was longer but sorry for it being short, REVIEW PLEASE! Much love! –DreamStar77**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry you guys had to wait a while, but I had finals and projects this past week. All that lovely stuff… Anyway this chapter is longer! So please review!**

_Previously:_

"_Who are you?" I hear Zander ask harshly._

"_I'm Chris is Stevie here?" I hear as I approach the door._

**Third person POV**

"Chris?" Stevie say as she gets to the door, Zander notices Chris is holding three tiger lilies; her favorite flower. Stevie lets him in and Zander just stand their _observing_ Chris and how he knows _his_ best friend, while Kasey has a huge grin plastered to her face waiting for Stevie to get her flirt on! Kevin and Nelson are confused as to what is going on because they are just joining them.

"So guys this is Chris!" Stevie says with a small flirty smile on her face going unnoticed by Kasey and Zander.

"Chris this is Kasey, Kevin, Nelson, and Zander" Stevie says pointing to each one of them.

"You're cute!" Kasey says after her name

"What do you like to eat?"

"Do you like furious pigeons?"

"Hi." (**A/N: I think you can guess who said what on here!) **Much to Zander's dislikes, the rest of Gravity five go to the living room to give Stevie some privacy. Kasey sits on the couch and starts filing her nails, Nelson starts playing furious pigeons, Kevin starts munching on some chips. Zander tries to look like he's occupied by checking himself out in his mirror, but instead he's looking at the reflection of Stevie and Chris while eavesdropping. _What am I doing, I trust Stevie, and I don't even like her like that she can date anyone she wants. So then why am I spying on her? Well…uh… She's my best friend and I have the right to be protective of her! Yeah that's why!_ Zander thinks to himself.

"These are for you!" Chris says as he gives Stevie the flowers

"Thank you, I can't believe you remembered my favorite flower after all these years!"

"Of course I remembered! Hey how about we hang out tomorrow and catch up?"

"Yeah, sure I would love to catch up!"

"Great here's my number" Chris says as he hands Stevie a paper. Afterwards he hugs her again and the hug lasts a little longer than Zander would like, but Zander is glad when Stevie lets go and leads him to the door.

"Hey are you spying on Stevie?" Kasey asks causing Kevin and Nelson to look up from their games and food.

**Zander's POV**

_Damn it_ "Uh no, I'm just checking on my hair."

"Ha! Liar you were totally spying, I just saw you!"

"You saw what?" Stevie questions as she comes into the living room

"NOTHING!" Zander yelled quickly, a little too quickly.

"Ok?" Stevie said looking at Zander weirdly.

"So who was that good looking fellow?" Kasey asked Stevie raising her eyebrows up and down flirtatiously.

"Oh he was a really good friend of my brother's but then he got in a fight with all of my brother's and he moved away." Stevie said.

"So then why did he bring you flowers?" Kasey asked

"Especially your favorite flower?" Zander said getting somewhat mad.

"Yeah if he was your "brother's friend"?" Nelson said while Kevin put his index and middle finger up bending them up and down to put emphasis on the words "brother's friend."

"Uhh…it's kind of complicated." Stevie said not really wanting to talk about it, but of course Kasey keeps pushing for answers.

"Oh c'mon we have all night!" Kasey said wanting to hear about Stevie's past with this cutie!

"Uh ok."Stevie began. "It started like two years ago when I was 16 and he was 17, this all happened before I met Kasey and Zander, Even though I was friends with Kevin and Nelson I never told them." Stevie said giving an apologetic look to Nelson and Kevin. "He would always hang out with my third oldest brother like every day. Well when I came home after lunch one day because the perfs had spilled their sushi on me so I smelled like fish." Stevie said looking at Kasey who just looked away ashamed. "Anyway when I came home I saw Chris on the couch watching TV."

_Flashback_

"_Hey what are you doing here?" I asked when I walked in._

"_Well I was here with your brother but he left to the store to get something." He said as he turned the volume down and looked in my direction."You want to sit down? I don't bite." He said smirking._

"_Nah I smell like sushi because of the stupid Barbie dolls." I said while smelling my hair._

"_Why don't you do something to them, I mean they treat you like trash and you don't deserve that." He said getting up and looking me in the eye._

"_Well yeah but I'm not going to go down to their level and waste my time."_

"_You know Stevie you're really beautiful and people are just too idiotic to open up their eyes and see it." He said coming closer to me, moving a strand of hair out of my face and behind my ear. Before I could even answer he kissed me, I kissed back because I had grown to like him, but something about him and his lips made her want more, she had never experienced anything like this. He started kissing me more passionately. Her hands found their way behind his neck while his hands found his way to her hips; he traced his tongue against the seam of my lips wanting entrance, which I granted. We started getting into this full out make-out session in the middle of my living room. _

_When I let go of his lips to get air, I saw my brother standing at the door with my other brother's behind him, I instantly jumped back away from Chris, fearing what my brother's would do. _

"_Stevie go to your room." My oldest brother Ben said not taking his eyes off of Chris. I instantly follow his command and go to my room and close the door. I lean against the door so I can hear what their saying._

"_What the hell were you doing with our sister?" I hear my second oldest brother Erik asks._

"_Look man she was just having a bad day and she need some comfort, so…"_

"_So what? That doesn't give you the right to shove your tongue down our sister's throat!" I hear my third oldest brother, CJ say. I feel bad because that was his best friend and I went had a stupid crush and kissed him and ruined their friendship. Next thing I hear are punches grunts and something shatter._

"_Stay out!" I hear my fourth brother Mark yells._

"_You're not welcome here no more!" CJ yells. For CJ to yell that to his best friend means that he seriously isn't welcome anymore._

"_Stevie" I hear Mark yell. "Come down here."_

_As I walk downstairs I see Ben and Mark picking up some broken glass that came from a vase, luckily it wasn't my mom's expensive one, and thank God my parents weren't here._

_I stop once I'm in front of the stairs and just wait for my brother's to start talking. "Stevie I…we don't want you seeing him again." Erik said looking at me_

"_Why? Why do you care who I date? I'm 16 I can date whoever I want. I get it ok that that was CJ's friend but I liked him and he liked me." I said getting annoyed._

"_Stevie you don't know him like I do, I've seen him brake girl's heart and you don't need to be one of them." CJ says._

"_We're just looking out for you, you can be whatever age, but remember we'll always be your older brother's." Ben says_

**Present:**

"Needless to say I didn't talk to my brother's for three days, Chris ended up moving away and my parents never actually found out about any of it."

"So your mom never found out about the vase?" Kevin asks

"No she did but she never liked it, so she didn't care." Stevie says to Kevin.

"So you haven't seen Chris until now?" Kasey asks.

"Well I haven't seen him but we've talked a couple of times on the phone, but I didn't expect him to come over tonight. Thank God my brother's weren't home to see him!" Stevie said.

"Were did he move to? Nelson asks.

"No idea Nelly."

"Uh Zander you okay over there?" Kasey asks.

**So there's chapter 4, and now ya know who Chris is! Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**On another note, I'm thinking of posting a picture of myself on Twitter; I don't know tell me what ya think on Twitter or in a review!**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So yeah I just re-read the last chapter and boy I didn't realize how many errors I had. I would've been Karped to many times to count. Anyways I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot, but my life has been busier than I expected, but I'm not giving up on this story! I've never done replies, so let's give this a shot!**

_**Replies:**_

_**Vamplove218:**_** I absolutely love your reviews, they always **

**make me smile! I know I like him too. **

**I'm trying to update sooner but life is hectic right now, **

**but I'll do better!**

_**TheMamboLove: **_**I'm so glad you like it, **

**trust me more cliffhangers to come!**

**So this is definitely a filler chapter but I hope you enjoy!**

**Review!**

**Zander's POV**

"Uh Zander you okay over there?" Kasey asks

"…Uhm" I start, but was interrupted.

"Actually guys I want to talk to Zander in private." Stevie says before she grabs my hand, and leads me up the stairs to her room. She lets go of my hand and closes the door. I just go to her bed and sit on the edge, I can't help but think of Chris and her; I know I'm a bit jealous of him and all, but what really kills me is that she never told me about him. I mean we are best friends and we're supposed to tell each other everything.

"Zander is everything ok; you've been acting kind of weird?" Stevie says sitting next to me.

"Stevie" I say as I grab her hand "you're my best friend right?"

"Z what kind of question is that; of course I am!" she says almost as if she was insulted.

"And we tell each other everything right?"

"Yeah? Why are you…you're starting to scare me Zander. Are you sure you're ok?" She says trying to get me to look at her, but I just can't look at her beautiful hazel eyes; if I do I'd just melt.

"Steves quit asking if I'm ok please." I say getting a little annoyed but not letting it show, but of course I'm an open book; she knows me better then I know myself.

"Well if you would just look at me, I would quit asking you and annoying you!" She says with a little attitude.

"Zander look you don't have to tell me anything right now, but can you just look at me? Please?" She asks again, and I can't help but give up and look at her.

I look at her and she instantly smiles; darn her contagious smile.

"Stevie if I ask you something will you promise not to laugh?" I say still smiling.

"Well I can't promise you anything because I don't know what it is!"

Here goes…everything. I thought "Do you ever think about us?" I ask scarred of her answer, scarred if I've ruined our friendship, scarred if I've ruined absolutely everything we've had prior to my idiotic question.

"Uh… I'm not sure what you mean by that question?" She says looking a little confused.

"I mean like do you ever think there could be…"

"Guys! C'mon, we've been down here _forever_!" Kasey yells sounding a little like a perf at the end.

"Yeah and we're _starving_." Kevin says.

Well so much for telling her, but I guess its better this way. She gets up and pokes her head out the door yelling "Alright, we're coming down, just hold it down." She closes the door and stands in front of me. I look up at her, I guess she was waiting for me to say something so I do.

"Umm… so I guess we should get back down there before they annoy Kasey to death." I say in a monotone while getting up from her bed.

"Wait, what you were about to say is important." She says trying to get me to continue talking, no matter how much I want to say, yes Stevie I like you I think I may even love you, I don't want to you to go and see that Chris guy! Instead I just look into her eyes and say "No it's nothing to worry about, trust me."

She smiles, "Race you downstairs!" She shouts getting a head start. I can't help but laugh at how energetic she is. I'll always love my best friend.

**So there's chapter 5, definitely a filler chapter. I'm not really proud of this chapter, but I felt like I needed to update. Review they brighten my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so here's the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy! Review!**

_The next day_

**Stevie's POV**

"Stevie your boyfriends' here" I hear Mark yell. I get off my bed and start going downstairs.

"Guys, leave _step_ him _step_ alone _step_! I _step_ already _step_ told you _step_ _step_ he _step_ is not _step_ my _step_ boyfriend _step step step_!" I get down the bottom of the staircase and push past my brothers and grab his hand " Now we're going to my room" I say and start running up to my room with him right behind me "and we're going to be making out and all that stuff you guys don't want me to do; so don't bother us." As I close the door in my brothers faces.

"Are you trying to get me killed Steves?" Zander says as he sits at the edge of my bed.

"Don't be such a baby, _baby_!" I say teasing him

"Stevie, I love you but don't take my word _darling_!" he says teasing me now.

"Whatever!"I say shoving his shoulder a little as I walk past him to my computer chair.

"So baby, if we're not going to be making out and 'all that stuff'" he says putting air quotes around the words. "Are we ready to get our song session in session?" Zander says wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Robbins you're so corny!"

"You wound me Baskara, right here." He says pointing to his chest where his heart is.

"But you love me!" I say smiling at him knowing I'm right.

"I think I love you too much sometimes Steviekins!"

"Ok wait before we start our song session, can we talk first?" I ask a little nervous.

"Um yeah, what's up, you sound like you're going to break up with me or something?"

"Break up? I could never break up with my best friend, dork!" I say getting a little frustrated. I get up and start to pace around my room. I can tell I'm starting to scare Zander a little by his face; he's never seen this side of me which is understandable considering I've never opened up to him like I'm about to right now.

"Okay, seriously what's up Steves? You're starting to scare me?" He shifts so now his back is against the wall but still sitting on my bed.

I go over to him and lie down on my bed; I put my head in his lap but have my back to him. I don't want to see his reaction. He starts playing with my hair as I try to find the words to tell him what's going on.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" I blurt out.

"About what?" he asks confused.

"About Chris?" I've never asked him for "advice" on guys so this scared him; I feel his body tense up but return back to its regular state. I feel his hand let go of my hair and go to my chin; he puts his thumb a little below my lower lip while his index finger goes underneath my chin. Gently, he makes me turn so that we're now face to face. He begins to rub the pad of his thumb against my chin, but then moves his hand to my cheek.

"Stevie whatever you do, I'll support you a hundred percent of the time!" For some reason that wasn't the answer I wanted to hear. I sit up so now that I'm facing him, his hand just goes to my leg and rests there.

"Well do you like him?" I didn't really know why I was asking if my best friend liked him, I guess I really just wanted his approval.

"Does it matter V?" he says answering my question with a question.

"Yes! It means the world!" I practically yell.

"Honestly?" he says as if he doesn't want to answer the question.

"Zander Robbins, I swear if you don't answer my question I will…"

"Ok! Ok! Calm down no need for violence V!" He pulls my arm gently and gestures for me to sit on his lap, I sit on his lap and lay my head on his shoulder as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"Honestly I…"

**I'm sorry I'm being evil but even though it was a short chapter I updated quicker! Yay! I would've posted this last night but I had to babysit and I didn't find the Wi-Fi password so I had to wait until morning. Anyway, how did you guys like the nickname I put for Stevie (V)? (Ste-vie) – Ste = vie (V) See how it sounds just like the letter "V"?! So tell me what you think Zander will say, and about her nickname! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know I know, I've been gone for like 10 years but there's this stupid thing called writer's block and it's really annoying. Plus school is such a pain right now with all these tests and AP stuff. You guys might need this unless you remembered. Ben(23), Erik(21), CJ(19), Mark(18), Stevie(16) **

**I'm going to be switching POV's constantly to get both Stevie and Zander's perception in this chapter!**

Stevie's POV

"Honestly I…" "_dink_" Zander begin but was interrupted by a noise.

"What was that?" I asked as I got off of Zanders lap.

We got to the window and I could feel Zander right behind me; we got closer to the window it was kind of hard to see because it was getting late. "_Great_" I hear Zander mutter under his breath. I look out the window and see Chris outside holding a picnic basket and a blanket. I open up my window and yell outside to Chris.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was hoping you would accompany me on a late picnic."

"Uh well I'm with Zander right now." Zander tugged my arm telling me

"It's ok, you can go with him if you want; I don't mind." Zander said.

"Are you sure?" I ask him

"Yeah go ahead." He leans forward and kisses my forehead "Go and have fun." I think this over in my head if I should go with Chris or stay with Zander. Why is this so hard?

Next thing I know I'm climbing out my window and walking away with Chris.

Zander's POV

Don't ask me why I told Stevie to go with Chris because I'm still trying to figure that out. Plus he always pops up when he wants, what's with this guy. I'm hanging around Stevie's room because I didn't want to go home until I for sure knew that she got home safe and sound. I was strumming on my ukulele, when I heard a knock at her door. I got up and opened the door and was instantly pushed back inside Stevie's room by her four older brother's '_great_'

"Where's Stevie?"

Stevie's POV

I felt bad for leaving Zander, but he was the one who told me to go. I could still feel the burning sensation where Zander put his lips on my forehead; why does it even matter he shows that he likes me but then he tells me to go with Chris like he doesn't care for me. I've been arguing with myself I hadn't even noticed that we were almost at the beach and that Chris was talking. We got there and he put the blanket out and set up everything; everything was really beautiful but I just wasn't in the mood to go on a date.

Zander's POV

"Where's Stevie?" asked Erik while the others were looking around her room.

"Uh…"

"Uh isn't an answer Sander." Ben mocked.

"It's Zander with a Z" I say not really wanting to get in an argument with her four older, stronger, big looking brother's.

"Where is she Zander?" asked Mark. He's the nicer one and the closest with Stevie, but if something ever happens to Stevie he can be just as mean as the three older brothers'. Crap! What should I tell them, I can't let them know that she's with Chris, then she'll be mad and Chris will probably get beat up, but she likes him so if he gets beat up then she'll be sad and I can't have my best friend sad.

"Is she alright at least?" ask Mark I guess they got tired of waiting for me to answer.

"Yes"

"So she's safe at least?" oldest brother Ben ask.

"Yes"

"So you like her?" CJ asked.

"Yes" my eyes popped open and my hand flew to cover my mouth.

"Wait what?" They all said simultaneously, CJ started laughing until tears started to form in his eye.

"Woah I didn't know you would give in so easily dude! CJ added with a chuckle wiping the tear from the edge of his eye.

"Just don't tell her anything, you're not supposed to like your best friend; much less be in love with her!" I said sitting on the edge of her bed, they all surround me in a circle looking down on me.

"Dude you're in deep." Chuckled CJ.

"Ha, yeah real deep." Mark said.

"Well we beat in guys to the family." Erik said

"He's… he's kidding right." I asked nervously. They started walking out the door. "Right?" Ben stopped at the door and looked at me.

"You know I never did like Chris, even now; and I know for a fact that Stevie likes you.

"What are you talking about?"

"Stevie, she thought she liked Chris but she's into you."

"How do you know?"

"I've known her for sixteen years, plus every time that girl that squeals comes over you tend to hear things through the wall, I always hear the name Zander but never the name Chris." With that he left, leaving me determined to get my Stevie, my one true love, my soul mate.

**Ok, how do you feel about the whole Zander/Stevie/Chris love triangle and how Stevie chose Chris? So who do you think Stevie will choose? Do you think the date will go well? The drama is barely getting started. Tell me how you want the story to go in a review/msg lovelies!**

**Who else saw that H2R season 2 on twitter, I was really hoping it was true, but whoever did that likes to break fan girls' heart. :*(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, but here's the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy! Thanks for your patience loves! I'll do replies on the next chapter!**

**Zander's POV**

_Chris? How did he know Chris was here? _I say in my head walking around in Stevie's room. As I'm pacing around in Stevie's room I look at her wall and see pictures of Gravity 5 and her family but mostly of Gravity 5. I walk over there to get a closer look at the pictures; I see a picture of Nelson and Kevin, Nelson has an angry face while doing a furious pigeon stance. Kevin has 2 straws in his mouth acting like a wallrace. I smile at these pictures; this picture describes them perfectly even if you never knew them.

I look at the other picture and notice its Kacey and Stevie smiling into the camera while they both have their arm wrapped around each other. As I was looking at both the girls something else caught my eye right beside the picture. A picture of Stevie and I back in freshmen year. We were both standing in front of her garage door, we were both laughing not even paying attention to the camera. Stevie was wearing an orange shirt with blue jean shorts with her hair down. She was leaning back laughing while holding her stomach. I couldn't help but smile. I remembered that day perfectly, like it was yesterday.

"_I'm telling you V, she was totally into me, it's just she thought you were my girlfriend." I say as I walk along side Stevie to her house._

"_Oh really? She stops and looks at me. "So it's my fault that girl didn't want to talk to you?" She asks glaring at me._

"_That's not what I said Steves!" She turns on her heel and begins walking to her house again._

"_That's what you implied!" She says starting to quicken up her pace. I gently grab her wrist, so I can turn her around to face me, unfortunately she gets free and continues her fast pace walk. I try again but this time she takes off into a sprint. I take notice of where she's going and jog after her; she slows down a bit but continues walking. _

"_Where are you going Stevie?"_

"_SHH"_

"_Be quiet before you get us caught!" she yells/whispers at me._

"_Caught? What the.. I try and ask but she's quick to cut me off_

"_Shh" she hushes me._

"_What are you doin?"_

"_Here's the plan, when I say "Go" jump on that bike and ride as fast as you can to my house." She says ignoring my question._

" _Plan? Bike? House?" Stevie we are not stealing someone's bike. I say looking at her like she's crazy._

"_Chill it's just Kasey 's and Molly's bikes."_

"_But Stevie still, it's not n…"_

"_GO!" She says running and jumping on the pink bike .I run after and jump on the identical pink bike and pedal after Stevie._

"_Hey jerks give me my bike back!" I hear from behind me. I turn my head around and see Molly start crying while Kasey throws her ice cream down and crosses her arms over her chest. I turn back around and keep pedaling to Stevie's house._

_Once I get to Stevie's house I park the bike in the drive way and make my way over to Stevie._

"_Ok, I'll admit that was pretty fun, and the look on both of their faces were priceless."_

"_Told ya so!" She says rubbing it in my face._

"_I start to laugh and she begins to laugh with me."_

I smile at the memory and remember how we went the next day to pawn them and we swore to never tell anyone. Kasey and Molly confronted us a couple of times but we just acted like they were crazy.

I walk over to her bed and sit on the edge, debating on if I should tell Stevie if I like her or not.

I'm too distracted that I don't even realize Stevie's trying to get back in through the window, I quickly get up to go and help her. I grab hold of her hand and pull her in..a little too rough though; I always do that.

_Note to self, Stevie's tough but small._

We end up falling on the floor, but I end in the middle of the room while she hits her head on the corner of her dresser.

'_Smooth Zander' _I think to myself

"One day I'm going to have a concussion because of you!" She says getting up

"Sorry" I say sitting her down on her bed, while checking out her injury.

"Well that's going to beautiful in the morning!" I say grazing it over with my thumb. She flinches as I touch it.

"Sorry"

"It's ok, no biggie." She says waving it off.

We sit there on her bed side by side in silence for a minute. I decide to ask her the question in which I've wanted to avoid since she got here.

**Ooo what do you think Zanderr will ask her? Tell me what you guys think it a review! Thanks guys/girls! Once again thanks for your patience!**

**REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-R EVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW-REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**HAPPY BELATED ZEVIE DAY! So I would've posted on the 21****st**** but I wasn't home and I didn't have my laptop, I know I haven't been updating but I was on vacation last week in Florida, and I had this typed up and all but I hadn't gone through it again. So this chapter is short but hey it's what happens when you procrastinate and have writer's block. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

_Previously:_ We sit there on her bed side by side in silence for a minute. I decide to ask her the question in which I've wanted to avoid since she got here.

"How was your _date_?" I ask not really wanting to hear the perfection of it or him or them together!

"I wouldn't even call it a date Z." "It was more of an 'outing', I guess you could say."

"Okay how was your 'outing'?" I ask looking at her, making sure to put extra emphasis on outing.

"It was not what I expected it to be." She stared straight at the wall in front of her; to be honest it was kind of scary seeing her like this; I mean sure I've seen her in her best and worst, but never like this. Great now I get to hear how unexpectedly lovely her night went while I was sitting here in her room moping around. Ironic isn't it? Who knows maybe this is how she acted when she really likes someone! Oh no, what if he put a trance on her when they kissed or something? Wait Zander get a hold of yourself; they didn't kiss, or did they? I guess I zoned out to long because she starts waving her hand in front of my face which is soon turned into a punch to the shoulder.

"You know it's really rude to ask somebody a question and when they try and answer you don't just zone out on them."

"Sorry, I was just…"

"..Not listening" She finishes for me. I don't look up, I'm too scarred of her glare that's she's giving me. Boy if looks could kill I'd be six feet under already.

"You know Zander, I'm actually really tired from my date and I want to go to…"

"You called it a date!" I say looking at her in shock.

"No no I didn't mean date I meant outing!" She says as her eyes go wide, she tries to play it off, but I've known her to long I can easily tell when she's bluffing!

"You said date!"

"I didn't mean date!"

"You said it, so you must think it was a date, and you only go on dates…if you…really like…him" I say breaking my own heart with every word that came out of my mouth.

"Just because I _accidently_ said it doesn't mean I like him." She says while trying to grab my hand, but I quickly shake her hand away and get up.

"You know what, I'll just leave.. you're probably tired from you _date_, like you said!" I get up and head to the door.

"You're unbelievable, I hope you know that!" She says. I hear the irritation in her voice; it makes me stop and turn around.

"Please tell me how I'm unbelievable, because last time I checked you were the one who called it a date, and now you're getting mad at me for calling you out on it.

"People make mistakes and accidents Zander, the unbelievable part is that one, you're calling me out on mine, but I don't call you out on your mistakes instead I'm there for you to help you learn from your mistake; and two you're the one who told me to go with him in the first place!"

I start heading to the door again and quickly grab the doorknob and turn it, letting the door fly open and hit the wall behind it.

"So you're just going to leave? Yeah, you're a _great_ friend Z!" She yells using all the sarcasm she could into that sentence.

I storm down the stairs and head for the door until I see CJ and Mark in the living room watching TV.

"Hey brother-in-law!" CJ greet; Mark hits him upside the head before saying. "Did you tell her?"

"No! She's unbelievably stubborn!" I say throwing my arms around.

"Girls, you can't live with em, you can't live without em!" CJ says turning his attention back to the TV.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later." I wave them bye and head outside. I climb into my car giving one last look at Stevie's window in the front. I see Stevie looking out her window; she rolls her eyes and walks away letting the curtains sway from side to side.

Yeah she's unbelievably stubborn, but I love her for that and so much more! Like CJ said I can't live with her, but I can't live without her.

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review, it makes my day!**


End file.
